


Toward the Sunset

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Toward the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsinouterspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts).



"DEAR FRIEND OF YOUTHFUL SPIRIT! LET'S HAVE A 5 MILE SPRINT TOWARD THE SUNSET!"

Kakashi didn't turn his gaze from Icha Icha Combustion. 

He could hear Hinata and Tenten giggled behind the bushes.

"DO YOU NOT THINK THAT IT SHALL BE A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO DEEPEN OUR YOUTHFUL BOND?"

"No." Kakashi turned his back away from Gai.

"IF YOU ARE FEELING TIRED AND NOT SPIRITED ENOUGH FOR THIS GREAT CHALLENGE THEN I SHALL CARRY YOU ON MY BACK TO SPRINT TOWARD THE SUNSET."

"Why the hell are you so persistent today?" Kakashi groaned and finally turned toward Gai. "I just came back from a long mission and all I want is to read the new volume of Icha Icha in peace."

"That is one of the reason! During your long mission I have realized how much I miss you and how fleeting human life is and it will be great if we can spend much more time together!"

"And what is it about the sunset? Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

Gai grinned at him with that unshakable mighty grin. "It has been brought to my attention that sunset is the best setting to do it."

"Do what? What have you guys been saying to him?" Kakashi turned toward the bushes and Hinata and Tenten jumped out.

"Nothing, Sensei! It's just..." Tenten looked at Gai, clearly asking him to save them, but Gai's eyes were fixed only on Kakashi.

"They have nothing to do with this! If you do not want it to be the sunset, I guess this place will have to do."

"What on earth are you going on about?"

Gai knelt down on one knee and took out a ring. 

"Hatake Kakashi, will you marry me?"

Kakashi stared at him. In the edge of his consciousness he can hear the two genin cooing but he really could not care less about them now.

"Of course, we shall still be eternal rivals too!"

Kakashi thought about it for a second.

"Fine." He said. Then he grabbed Gai and carried him ala a potato sack. "Let's talk about the detail in a more private place, okay?"

Hinata and Tenten cheered as Kakashi carried Gai away and Gai gave them a thumbs up.


End file.
